Um Pedido Diferente
by Mani Malfoy
Summary: Uma short sobre um pedido diferente. ops! Não é o pedido que é diferente e sim a forma de pedir! Afinal, Malfoy's sempre são diferentes![Shortfic Nc DG]


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de _Harry Potter_ não pertencem a mim, e sim à J.K. Rowling.

**Shortfic por: Maní Malfoy**

**Capítulo Único**

_**Um Pedido Diferente.**  
_

Draco e Gina já namoravam a cerca de dois anos e moravam juntos a cerca de seis meses.

Quando os Wealey's descobriram, Rony, Fred e Jorge quase assassinaram Draco. O senhor e a senhora Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos, aceitaram e a apoiaram. Percy, bom Percy, ficou a parte.

Quando descobriram que ela queria morar com ele então.. í saí de baixo! (já imaginem.. o negócio foi feio!)

...

Gina estava morando com Draco em um apartamento num bairro bruxo.

Chegou em casa depois de uma tarde de trabalho. Andou pelo apartamento. Ele não havia chegado ainda.

"_Vou tomar um banho pra relaxar um pouco" – pensou._

Entrou no banheiro tirou a roupa e ligou o chuveiro.

...

Draco chegou em casa. Andou pelo apartamento e não viu nenhum sinal de vida.

"_Estranho... será que ela não chegou ainda."_

Foi andando em direção ao quarto. Chegando lá ouviu um barulho de água caindo. Olha para a porta da suíte. Estava encostada. Ela havia esquecido de fechá-la totalmente.

"_Perfeito! Ruivinha, por essa você não esperava."_

Retirou a varinha e proferiu um feitiço no quarto e foi andando em direção ao banheiro.

...

Entrou no banheiro. Ela ainda não havia percebido que ele estava ali. Olhou para a porta do boxe que era de vidro transparente, estava embaçada graças ao vapor da água. Tirou a roupa e foi entrando.

Sorriu. Ela estava linda. Estava de costas pra ele, de frente para a parede e para o registro do chuveiro. A cabeça um pouco levantada e os olhos fechados enquanto a água caía por seu rosto.

Ela se arrepiou com o toque frio dos lábios dele no seu pescoço. Permaneceu na mesma posição, com os olhos fechados e a água correndo por seu corpo, enquanto ele a beijava.

- Draco! Eu não sabia que você tinha chegado. Não ouvi nenhum barulho. – falou em um sussurro.

- Eu sei. Vi que você não tinha percebido. – respondeu da mesma forma e continuou com os beijos em seu pescoço.

Logo depois sua mão foi percorrendo o corpo dela. Uma subiu na direção dos seios, ele começou a acariciá-los e a outra foi descendo passando pela parte interna das coxas dela e ele começou a estimulá-la com os dedos. Ela começou a gemer baixinho. E ele começava a se excitar a cada gemido que ela dava.

Ela o sentia abraçado a si, sentia que estava ficando excitado, podia sentir o membro dele se enrijecendo.

Ela se virou de frente para ele e deu um sorriso. E então ele a beijou com intensidade. Podia sentir o hálito quente dele e a água que caía do chuveiro, era um beijo provocante, doce e ao mesmo tempo avassalador, as línguas se tocavam e pareciam dançar um mesmo ritmo. Um ritmo frenético e delirante.

Ela passava os dedos por entre o cabelo loiro e agora todo molhado dele e descia de vez em quando para a nuca fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. Ele levou as mãos às costas dela por vezes subindo e descendo passando por entre as coxas e a lateral do corpo dela.

Ele parou o beijo e foi descendo a boca pelo colo, ela podia sentir a língua de Draco passear por toda a região de seu colo enquanto mexia com os cabelos dele.

Então ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele, descendo pelo tórax definido, ele podia sentir os lábios, a língua dela e água quente que descia do chuveiro passearem por seu corpo. Ela foi descendo com os beijos até que chegou ao membro dele percebeu que ele pulsava e estava rijo. Sorriu. Ele passava os dedos por entre os cabelos dela. Ela Começou a beijá-lo com desejo passando por vezes a língua por toda a extensão, levou a mão até ele e começou um movimento ritmado enquanto beija a ponta do pênis dele e a água caía. Ouvia-o gemer de prazer, sabia que ele não agüentaria por muito tempo e isso a instigava a continuar.

- Vir... gíni.. a.. iss..o.. é tor..tu..rant..e – disse entre vários gemidos

Ela olhou pra ele sorriu triunfante e continuou com a "tortura". Ele apenas puxou-a para cima. E ela o beijou provocantemente. Ele quebrou o beijo. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu o quão cheio de malicia os olhos dela estavam. Soltou um sorriso sarcástico, e um olhar dominador.

- Você quer brincar? Agora é minha vez ruiva. Prepare-se!

Ele começou beijando o pescoço dela, passando pelo colo, brincando com a língua pelo seios dela. Sentiu que eles estavam rijos e ficou feliz com isso. Foi descendo os beijos pela barriga, passando pelo umbigo, foi descendo beijando a parte interna das coxas dela variando de uma para outra. Até que começou a estimulá-la com a língua. Ela gemia e brincava com os cabelos dele. Ele começou a variar às vezes dando beijos, às vezes estimulando-a com a língua e às vezes com os dedos. A ouvi-a gemer e ele próprio começava a ficar mais excitado com tudo isso viu que mais um pouco e ela não agüentaria, ela gemia e suspirava cada vez mais, e ele não podia deixar de sorrir com isso.

Então voltou o caminho que havia feito com novos beijos, e voltou a beijá-la profundamente e com ardor.

Ele a levantou, ela subiu nele prendendo suas pernas nas costas dele e ele começou a penetrá-la. Começaram um ritmo alucinado que cada vez ficava mais rápido, a água quente caindo e fazendo trilhas pelos dois corpos enquanto eles se amavam. Ela passava as mãos pelas costas dele começando a arranhá-lo. Os dois soltavam gemidos, suspiros e palavras desconexas. O ritmo começou a acelerar mais e eles sabiam que não agüentariam por muito mais tempo. Olharam-se fixamente, os olhos cinzas no âmbar e visse e versa então sentiram uma vibração enorme e violenta e um prazer indescritível os preencheu. Ele ficou dentro dela durante um tempo. E depois a desceu. Beijaram-se com calma. Um beijo doce e sereno. E ficaram assim por um tempo apenas se beijando e as mãos percorrendo os corpos como se estivessem se descobrindo novamente, apenas buscando um ao outro com as mãos. E a água quente caindo, para relaxar mais ainda os corpos depois do momento de prazer que eles haviam tido. Começaram a morder um os lábios do outro com leveza e terminaram o beijo com um selinho.

No momento em que ela foi pegar o sabonete para continuar o banho, ele rapidamente pegou. E ficou segurando. Ela o olhou.

- Eu te amo – ele disse. E ela se surpreendeu um pouco. Draco Malfoy não era de sair por ai dizendo eu te amo. Eram raros momentos como esse. Desde de que começaram a namorar a quase dois anos., limitava-se somente a três o número de vezes que ele disse que a amava. Mas mesmo assim ela sabia que ele a amava. Não esperava que ele dissesse isso todos os dias. Afinal os olhos dele já diziam, a todo momento.

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu e ele sorriu.

Draco a abraçou e a beijou. Deram um beijo bem mais intenso do que o último. Alias muito mais intenso. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Terminou novamente com um selinho. Ela simplesmente se sentia a ponto de cair. As pernas estavam bambas depois do beijo que haviam dado. Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e perguntou num sussurro:

- Virgínia Molly Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo? - e deu novamente um selinho nela e devolveu o sabonete para ela.

Pronto agora ela realmente cairia no chão do banheiro. Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. Enquanto isso Draco a mirava aguardando a resposta.

- Err.. eu.. eu.. err.. eu... han?!? – perguntou assustada. Ela realmente achava que tinha entendido errado. _"Definitivamente eu tenho que ter ouvido errado. Tenho que ter me enganado. Não posso ter ouvido o que acho que ouvi. Não é possível que Draco Malfoy tenha chegado em casa, vindo tomar um banho e fazer amor comigo, depois simplesmente roubar meu sabonete, dizer que me ama, me dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego e me pedir em casamento. Não, não, isso é impossível. É alucinação de mais."_

Ele ficou um pouco nervoso, começou a temer que ela recusasse o pedido. "Claro, por que ela iria querer se casar com você, um idiota filho de comensal?" – Virgínia você aceita se casar comigo? – repetiu a pergunta um pouco tenso.

- Er.. eu.. eu.. eu não.. esperava... eu.. – _"Eu realmente **não** ouvi errado, ele me pediu mesmo em casamento! Em casamento!" _ – pensou sorrindo internamente. - ...mas é claro que eu aceito.

- Ele simplesmente sorriu. O sorriso mais bonito que ela já tinha visto ele dar. E a beijou. Dessa vez um beijo tão intenso quanto o último, cheio de desejo, bastante possessivo, e cheio de paixão. As mãos dela bagunçavam o cabelo dele, enchendo-o de sabão _(**N/A**: lembre-se que ela segurava o sabonete)_. E ele caminhava com as mãos pelo corpo dela, passando pelas costas e pela coxa. Encaminhou o beijo para o pescoço dela, e começou a roçar os lábios lá, de vez em quando passando a língua em contato com a água quente no pescoço dela, depois começou a beijá-la de forma que ela ficaria marcada mesmo sabendo que quando ela visse dairia dar um escândalo. Encaminhou a boca novamente para os lábios dela. Assim que terminaram o beijo. Eles ficaram apenas se fitando e sorrindo. Então se soltaram para terminarem o banho.

Assim que Virgínia voltou seu olhar para o sabonete, percebeu que havia um anel preso a ele. Um anel de ouro branco muito delicado com uma pedrinha de rubi. Ela sorriu e olhou pra Draco, que retirava o sabão do cabelo, observava a trilha que a água fazia pelo corpo dele, definitivamente ele era perfeito.

- Draco! É simplesmente lindo.

- Não tanto quanto você – observou o corpo dela com um olhar faminto e malicioso, ela corou com o olhar dele – mas como era impossível achar algo que se igualasse a você, eu resolvi ficar com esse mesmo. E aí você gostou?

- Se eu gostei eu amei!

Ele terminou o banho e saiu, para que ela terminasse. Logo depois voltou e ficou esperando na porta do box que ela saísse. Ela terminou, desligou o chuveiro, quando estava saindo ele estava parado do lado de fora com o roupão dela aberto nas mãos para ela colocar. Ela colocou e os dois foram andando até o quarto. Chegando lá Virgínia simplesmente parou enquanto olhava para o quarto. Ele estava lindo. Cheios de pétalas de rosas chá espalhadas que formavam um coração perto da cama, dentro do coração com pétalas de rosas brancas estava escrito Draco e Gina. Um pouco mais ao lado tinha uma mesa com um jantar a velas para dois. Depois tinha uma pequena mesa com variedades de chocolates suíços de vários formatos, ela amava chocolates. O quarto estava todo decorado de uma forma linda e a colcha da cama era perfeita.

- Draco, está maravilhoso! – ela andou em direção a porta do closet que eram dois espelhos enormes. Ele foi até lá e a abraçou por trás. Eles ficaram se olhando no espelho durante um tempo, os dois ainda de roupão e com os cabelos molhados.

- Formamos um lindo casal. – Draco comentou.

- E estranho também. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

- Isso por pouco tempo. Em breve você também será uma Malfoy. Então seremos dois Malfoy's, não mais uma Weasley e um Malfoy. – ela sorriu.

- Mais eu não deixarei de ser uma Weasley apenas vou ganhar mais um sobrenome e um marido é claro.

- Isso de você não deixar de ser uma Weasley é apenas um detalhe. Agora você esqueceu de acrescentar que vai ganhar um marido inteligente, perfeito, lindo, loiro e muito gostoso, diga-se de passagem.

- Metido, altivo e egocêntrico também.

- Como eu já disse, meu amor, são apenas detalhes.

- Ó detalhe grande esse, hein! - ele riu. E simplesmente levou a mão para frente dela. Ela olhou o reflexo pelo espelho e viu que ele segurava uma rosa vermelha. Abaixou um pouco o olhar e viu que ele realmente segura uma rosa na frente dela, sorriu e pegou.

"_Estranho ele nunca me deu rosas vermelhas, só brancas e chá." – _como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse

- Combina com você. – eles começaram a se beijar novamente. Ele a pegou no colo e foi andando em direção a cama enquanto a beijava, colocou-a lá ficando por cima dela, os dois se beijavam com bastante intensidade, as línguas dançavam sensualmente uma de encontro à outra, num beijo arrebatador, as mãos percorriam os corpos procurando se livrarem dos roupões que estavam usando.

_É teriam uma longa noite pela frente! E põe longa nisso!_

_**FIM**_

**  
N/A: **¬¬ Pessoal minha primeira NC, sei que ficou horrível, mas tudo bem né! Fazer o quê? Sei que a short ficou horrível também. E eu estava pensando seriamente em não escrever. Mas como essa idéia não saía da minha cabeça eu resolvi postar aqui.

Não que lombra, o cara pedir ela em casamento no meio de um banho, colocar o anel no meio do sabonete. Huahuahua... eu sei lá da onde tirei isso! É porque sempre achei as coisas um pouco clichês de mais (não que eu não goste, eu acho lindo!) e quis fazer diferente. (E põe diferente nisso..) Acabou ficando estranho... o.O''

Se não gostou não tem problema não! Pode falar mal à vontade!

Eu sou meio doida e _às vezes_ tenho umas idéias assim loucas... mas... a gente faz o que neh?

Ah! Desculpem-me os erros. E o exagero de ele, ela, ela, ele, ele, ele, ela.. (bom, vocês entenderam!)

E a minha fic **_"Um Novo Sócio"_** eu **não** vou demorar pra atualizar!

¬¬''

Beijos,

_M.M. _


End file.
